1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slideable floor consoles of the type suitable for use in vehicles.
2. Background Art
Vehicles typically include any number of storage areas for storing items, such as but not limited to map pockets, seat pockets, overhead compartments, center consoles, etc. Many of these consoles are affixed within the vehicle such that they are not easily moveable from one location to the next. Some vehicle layouts, such as but not limited to those associated with multiple rows of seating, may be suitable for use with moveable consoles.